walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben Paul (Video Game)
:For the Comic Series character of the same name, see Ben (Comic Series). 'Ben Paul '''is an original character in The Walking Dead Video Game. He is first seen in Episode 2: Starved For Help with a group of people. Pre-Apocalypse Rural Georgia Ben was a high school student who played in the varsity band in his native town of Stone Mountain. He was traveling with the band on the way to football playoffs when the outbreak occurred. They took shelter in the school gym for a while, but left after an undetermined period of time. It was there he learned that to become a walker you dont need to be bitten when one of the cheerleaders commited suicide through an overdose, reanimating soon afterwards. It is presumed he stayed with the group until bandits (possibly from the Save Lots) raided their camp. He soon fled with Travis and David Parker into the woods. During a conversation, he reveals that he used to work on a goat farm during summers. Post-Apocalypse Episode 2: Starved For Help Ben is first seen in the woods with his friend Travis and his band teacher David. David's leg is caught in a bear-trap. Based on Lee's decision, either David will be left to be eaten by the walkers or David will be freed but Travis will get distracted and attacked by walkers who eat him alive. Ben is present later on when David or Travis dies from blood loss and becomes a zombie. He then tells the survivors that they do not have to be bitten to turn, revealing that everyone is infected. He is also seen accompanying Lee, Mark, and Doug/Carley after meeting the St. John brothers, Andrew and Danny. After discovering some bandits, they arrive at the St. John family dairy where they meet Brenda St. John. Ben, with Carley/Doug, heads back to the Motor Inn to tell the others about the dairy and stay behind to watch the motor inn while they are gone. Ben appears later on with Doug/Carley only after Lee, Kenny, , and Clementine escape the meat locker. Lee tells them what the situation is before they abandon the dairy when it is overrun by walkers. Ben partakes in looting an abandoned car they find before the end of the episode saying that now they have plenty of food. Episode 3: Long Road Ahead At the start of the episode, Ben is shown to be on lookout duty while Kenny and Lee were in Macon. When asked, he denies breaking the flashlight and stealing supplies. Later, he is captured along with the others by the bandits but manages to escape with the rest in the RV. Partway through the journey, Lilly questions Doug/Carley and Ben about being a traitor and manages to pull them outside while Kenny clears a walker from under the RV. Doug/Carley and Lilly get into a heated argument while Lilly berates Ben and threatens both him and Doug/Carley repeatedly. The following action depends on who the player decided to save between Doug or Carley in episode 1. If the player saved Carley, Ben witnesses Lilly shoot her in the head while the group is distracted. If the player saved Doug, Lilly will try to shoot Ben, but will accidentally shoot Doug instead. Afterwards, Ben heads back into the RV. Ben is noticeably depressed for the rest of the episode. When the survivors reach the train wreck, Ben helps Lee search them and ends up starting the brakes by pushing a flashing button that gets Lee on track to starting up the train. Later he is seen sitting with Clementine, Chuck, Katjaa and Duck and innocently eating candy given by to him by Chuck. On the train, Ben remains leaning over the railing in between the two carriages and eventually reveals to Lee that he was the one who made the deal with the bandits for food in exchange for protection that eventually led to the deaths of Doug/Carley, Katjaa and Duck and led to Lilly snapping and leaving/being kicked out. He is evidently remourseful. Depending on player's decision, Lee tells him to keep it to himself no matter what or that Lee is tempted to kill Ben for his choice. Episode 4:Around Every Corner Ben is confirmed to appear in this episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Ben has killed: * Numerous counts of zombies. *Doug/Carley (Indirectly Caused) As a result of Lilly's paranoia of the supply theft that Ben was responsible for, Doug/Carley was shot dead alongside the road during a heated argument. *Duck (Indirectly Caused) Ben's supply theft ultimately resulted in the raid that caused Duck to get bitten by a walker. *Katjaa (Indirectly Caused) Ben's supply theft ultimately resulted in the raid that caused Duck to get bitten by a walker. Unable to cope with losing her son, Katjaa committed suicide. Appearances The Walking Dead Video Game by Telltale Games Season 1 Trivia *Ben is the one to tell to Lee and others that reanimating as a zombie doesn't just require a bite; everyone is infected with the virus. **This is similar to the TV Series where Dr. Edwin Jenner tells the same thing. *Ben is the only known living survivor from Stone Mountain. *If Lee chooses to give one of the pieces of food to Ben, it is said that it is an unpopular choice with the group. *In episode 2, "Starved for Help", players have to decide who to give food to. 19% of players choose to feed Ben. Playing Dead: Episode 5 ''IGN (August 23, 2012)Playing Dead Episode 5 In-Wiki Link *In episode 3, Ben is indirectly responsible for the deaths of Carley/Doug, Katjaa and Kenny Jr (also the removal of Lilly) as a result of his dealings with the bandits. *Ben is typically treated as a child by many of the survivors who refer to him as a kid. *He is often relegated to babysitting duty and has been given candy by Chuck. *When you talk to Ben on top of the train, after you meet Omid and Christa, he will say that if he knows he can't make it, he'll kill himself. *If the player fails to convince Kenny to stop the train, Kenny forcibly shuts Lee out of the compartment. Lee returns to the rest of the group in the train car, who have been killed off screen by a reanimated Duck. Ben's corpse is the only one shown. This is considered a game failure and spawns a reload. References Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:The Walking Dead Video Game Characters Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:The Walking Dead Video Game Characters